My light is gone
by DeansDevil
Summary: Set after 4x20 not exactly sticking with the whole episode just a small bit of it. Caroline flips her switch, Klaus tries to help and Hayley is having Klaus's baby... Don't worry its Klaroline... I suck at summarys


**A/N I wrote this tonight because I couldn't stop thinking about the originals pilot and plus this wouldn't leave my head. I don't own TVD or the Originals but if I did Hayley would have died a long time ago and so would have Elena. Don't hate this is my first fic EVER. I posted this from my phone so it may look crap, and the mistakes are mine. Reviews are welcome. :)**

_**Klaus' POV**_

_"Niklaus the girl is carrying your child."_  
Everything faded after that and my eyes turned to Caroline, she looked like she couldn't breathe, her eyes were full of unshed tears and she stared at Hayley's stomach where the child, my child was growing. "Kill her and the child, I don't care." I snarled as I pulled Caroline to me and left the the tomb.  
"Sweetheart please say something, anything. Shout, scream, hit me just do something." I begged, she just sat there not moving, not blinking, not even breathing. "Please sweetheart." I moved in and kissed her, it seemed to snap her out of her trance. "You have to go." she whispered, I shook my head and tried to kiss her again. "No. You need to take care of this child, this is your only chance to have a family." I held her face in my hands, she looked so young and fragile. "But I want you, I need you." Caroline raised her hand to my face. "You need to do this, or you'll end up hating me, and I can't have that. You need to go." She said again, the tears I had been holding back broke free, I had lost my light over a stupid one night stand, I'd ruined everything. "Come with me, we can raise this child together." She wiped my tears from my cheeks and whispered against my lips. "This child already has a mother, now you need to grow up and be a father. Goodbye  
Niklaus." She kissed my lips once more and when I opened my eyes she was gone.

**Elijah's POV**

I'm happy that Niklaus has accepted his responsabilities, but he looked so broken. Miss Forbes had left him and he was in pieces, I needed to try and fix this. I walked into Marcel's house, the stench of blood filled my sense, there was a feeding party going on, I thought seeing as Marcel assumed he run this town he may have an idea where she was. As I walked further into the room I heard a laugh that I recognised, Miss Forbes was here, I turned to look at her and was shocked with what I saw. Her face was covered with blood and her true face was exposed, she was feeding, her eyes met mine and they were dead. She couldn't have, could she? I walked towards her and threw some of her snacks out of the way. "Miss Forbes maybe we should get you cleaned up." I said as I gripped her arm and lifted her from her seat. "Oh Elijah don't be such a bore, join me." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Miss Forbes I know you're upset but this isn't the way  
to deal with it." She laughed. "I'm not upset 'Lijah, I couldn't be better. Come on loosen up and feed with me." I had to help her, if Klaus ever found out that I knew she was like this and did nothing he would kill me for sure. "Miss..." "Call me Caroline." "Why have you turned off your emotions?" I asked. "Maybe its just better this way, emotions are overrated anyway, why should I feel guilty about being a vampire, I should embrace it." I had to get her out of here, I lifted her into my arms and began to walk towards to stairs. "Elijah if you wanted me to go upstairs with you, you only had to ask." She muttered into my ear. As I headed up the stairs I was blocked by Marcel, he looked from me to Caroline. "I suggest you let me pass, because if Klaus finds out you knew what she was doing here your heart will be out of your chest before you could blink." Marcel nodded and moved to let us pass. "Why are you spoiling my fun? You've had a thousand years to  
be free. Now let me have my chance, I'm sick of all of you ruining my life." Elijah shook his head and laid her down on the bed. "You need to sleep, if Klaus finds out about your state I assume he wouldn't be best pleased." She rolled her eyes and sat back up. "You really think I care what he has to say, or what he thinks for that matter, I'm hungry so I suggest you either join me downstairs or you let me get on with my life." Before she made it to the door, I was in front of her. "I can't let you do that, I'm sorry." I said, she frowned but before she knew it I snapped her neck and held her to me. 'Its the only way' I said to myself as I laid her on the bed and called Klaus. "Klaus..." "Its Caroline..." "No she's fine..." "We're at Marcel's..." "No he hasn't touched her.." "She's not herself..." "Just come..." I ended the call and looked back over to her laying on the bed, she looked at peace, but it wouldn't last for long.  
Klaus came rushing into the room and froze when he saw her. "What did you do?" he asked. "She's ok, I just had to snap her neck to keep her here. Niklaus, theres something you should know." Before I had the chance to say anything else Caroline came to. "You bastard, you killed me. What is it with you Mikaelson's and trying to kill me?" Klaus stared at her, he knew the second she spoke that she wasn't herself. "Sweetheart?" Klaus breathed. "Oh well if it isn't the big bad hybrid, did Elijah tell on me? I never took you for a snitch, now are you gonna let me go back to my food or not?" She asked. "You flipped the switch, love why would you do that?" Klaus asked. "Well maybe I was fed up of being weak and pathetic, why did you have your flip switched for a millenium?" "Elijah can you give us a minute, please." I nodded and left the room.

**Caroline's POV**

"Turn it back on, love." Klaus said. "Are you asking or ordering me?" I asked. "Caroline this isn't you, your full of light, please for me." He begged. "No!" was all I said, Klaus stared into my eyes searching for the glimmer of hope he wouldn't find. "I'll fix you, don't worry. We'll get through this together." he held my face in his hands and stroked his thumbs across my cheeks. "I love you." he whispered. "You may love me but I never loved you..." I watched the hurt spread across his face. "...Did you honestly think I could ever love a monster like you?" I watched as the tears escaped his eyes. "I don't believe you, I know you love me. You just need to remember how good we are together." he breathed as he leaned in and kissed me, I felt him sucking on my bottom lip, I refused to kiss him back, he bit my lip and dragged his teeth along it. "Come on, sweetheart. Give in, just let go." he whispered before he claimed my lips again. _'Well I suppose I could_  
_have a little fun'_  
I thought as I sucked on his tongue, I heard him growl into the kiss. My hands slipped inside his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, I felt his hands slide under my shirt and slowly lift it up, we broke the kiss so he could take it off, after that it was a blur of burning kisses and clothes being torn from our bodies, I laid on the bed with Klaus looming over me. "Just remember us, love." he said before he thrust into me, my breath hitched as he set a fast and brutal pace, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid deeper inside me, he sucked on my neck as his rhythm started to falter I knew he was close and so was I, he released my neck and breathed into my ear "Cum for me, my love." I felt the pressure inside me explode and I screamed Klaus' name as I cum around him. Klaus grunted and bit into my neck as he released inside me. We laid there panting, Klaus wrapped me in his arms and whispered in my ear. "See how good we are together, love. You  
have to admit it, right?" I nodded my head and said. "Ok fine, the sex is great, but thats all we have." Klaus sighed and I felt his grip tighten. "Sweetheart look at me." Without thinking I stupidly turned to face him. I froze as I watched his pupils dilate. "You will come with me, and I will help you to get your emotions back. Do you understand me?" he asked. I nodded my head as I felt the compulsion bend my will. "Ok, we'll leave tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep."

"Good morning Niklaus, Miss...Caroline." Elijah said as we walked into the main room. "Brother, I have good news Caroline has decided to join us afterall." Elijah looked at me. "Is this true?" he asked. "Well seeing as he fucked me then compelled me, yeah its true." Elijah turned to Klaus. "Don't look at me like that I did what I had to do."

-  
The months passed and Hayley grew bigger, and Caroline spent most of her time either out feeding or in Klaus' bed. Its true what they say, when you flip the switch you only care about blood and sex. Klaus tried his hardest everyday to convince her to turn her emotions back on, he even tried getting her excited about the upcoming new arrival to their family, but she remained numb to any emotion, Klaus was starting to believe that jis Caroline truly couldn't be saved and that the light to his darkness was gone for good.  
Hayley gave birth to a son before Klaus ripped her heart from her chest and he named him Henrik after his little brother who died in the old world, he hoped that with the baby now here Caroline might come around but she didn't. A week after Henrik was born Klaus came into his room, he grabbed her face and his pupils dilated. "You're free of my compulsion, love." he let go of her face and watched as she packed her bag and left him.

**17 years later**

I sat at my usual table in the bar drinking the best bourbon on bourbon street, my little feeding party was all arranged for tonight and life was good, except for the pathetic boy who'd been watching me for the last hour. I turned to face him and beckoned him over. "You know who I am?" I asked when he sat down. "Yes." he replied. "What do you want?" I asked, normally I had the college students come to me and beg to be turned, I assumed he was here for the same thing. "I searched everywhere for you. I went to Mystic Falls but they said they hadn't seen you for a long time and then I went to Italy because I was told you may have gone there, but then I ran into a witch who said that you were running New Orleans so here I am." he said, I thought it was sickly sweet that he told me that. "You look exactly like the picture, I can't believe it." Well that got my attention. "And what picture might that be?" "The one in my fathers art room, I can't believe its  
you though. I've waited years to meet you and now its finally happening." I was beginning to tire of this boys rambling. "Who are you?" I growled, he jumped in his seat before composing himself. "My names Rik." "I only knew one person called Rik, he died eighteen years ago, now who are you!" I was starting to get angry. "Henrik Mikaelson." I stared at him, how could I have not seen it, he looks so much like Klaus its unreal. "You're Klaus' son." he nodded and held out his hand. "I still can't believe your here talking to me, I've wanted to meet my mom for a long time." hearing those words flipped something inside of me and I could feel my emotions hit me full force. "Are you ok?" Henrik asked, he looked so scared, I couldn't breathe. "Come on..." I said as I stood from the table and headed to the exit. "Where are we going?" He asked. "I'm taking you back to your father."

When we got to the Originals New York home I wasn't exactly surprised by its size, Klaus never did things by half. Henrik went in first and I followed. "HENRIK, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Klaus shouted. "I was around." Henrik replied. 'Well I guess thats my cue' I thought as I walked into the main room and Klaus dropped his glass. "Caroline..." he whispered. "Hello Nik." Before I coukd blink Klaus had his arms wrapped round me. "I thought I lost you for good." he breathed into my hair. "For a while you had." I said as I wrapped my arms tighter around him. "Nik what the bloody hells going... Caroline?" Rebekah stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the room. "Oh my god, Care its been years. Where the hell have you been?" she asked, Klaus was still holding me, I wasn't sure he would ever let go. "I went back to New Orleans, I've been running the town for the last seventeen years." "What happened to Marcel?" Klaus asked once he finally let me go. "I  
made a deal with the french quarter witches, I would ground Marcel and his crew and step up to keep the vampires in line in exchange Henrik got to live." Klaus' eyes widened. "You did that for me?" he asked. "No I did it for him." I said, Klaus smiled and then leaned into kiss me, we only broke the kiss when Bekah cleared her throat. "I've been waiting to do that for seventeen years." Klaus breathed against my lips. "Well now you can do that everyday for the rest of eternity." I breathed right back.


End file.
